


Welcome Home

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Sex, DILF Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: Eren has been away on a business trip for a month. Levi welcomes him home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing Nov, who requested some yummy DILF Eren! Thank you so much for collaborating with me. It was so fun to work with you. I hope we can do it again in the future. Oh, wait, we already have plans for that. ;) <3  
> Please be sure to check her out. She's one amazing artist!  
> [Tumblr](http://spongieren.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nvvka/)

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

An entire month had come and gone since I’d left on the business trip my boss had sprung on me at the last minute. It was originally planned to last two weeks. Plenty of time to visit a project site and attend a meeting with an important client to discuss a business partnership between our companies. But that’s where the trouble began. Mr. Pixis had refused to sign the contract with the terms we’d set, so two weeks had turned into four as I scrambled to make things right. Being away from home for that long had taken its toll on me, but tomorrow, at long last, I would board an airplane heading back to Los Angeles.

     “If my flight isn’t delayed, I should be there the day after tomorrow,” I said as I scanned my key card into the hotel door lock. The machine beeped twice before the light flashed from red to blue. I pushed open the door, stepped inside, and slipped off my dress shoes while loosening the tie around my neck. “I can’t wait to see you.”

     Levi, my boyfriend of two years, chuckled. Even through the phone, the sound of it comforted me. “Do you miss me that much?”

     “You know I do. It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

     “A month is a long time,” he admitted.

     “Are you planning on dropping by my house when I get back to L.A.? We can make a date out of it. Stay in and watch a movie. I’ll even order take-out from that Chinese restaurant you like so much.” If it were up to me, I would have him pick me up straight from the airport, but Marlene had insisted on it being her. She wanted me to spend the day with Izzy, our six year old daughter. Of course I wanted to spend time with her, too, but planning an entire day right after I came home from a month long business trip seemed impractical. Had Marlene forgotten that jet lag existed?

     “Do I detect a hint of desperation?”

     I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the ottoman. “I don’t know. Do you?”

     “Oh, I think I do, Mr. Jaeger. I think you’re desperate to see me,” he said, lowering his voice. What I would give to be there with him right now. “I’m not an unreasonable guy, though. I might consider dropping by your house if you video call me right now.”

     _This little tease._ I held the phone out in front of me and tapped on the FaceTime icon. It took Levi all of a second to answer the video call, then he appeared on screen, looking far too gorgeous in a black button down. My eyes traveled over the sharp curves of his collarbones, which were in plain sight. He’d left the first two buttons of his shirt undone. Knowing him, that wasn’t a coincidence. “Satisfied?” I asked.

     “Very.” He bit down on his bottom lip, smiling. “I knew you wouldn’t cut your hair.”

     Last week I’d threatened to chop off my long hair after he’d told me I looked like a caveman. It was an empty threat that he’d obviously picked up on. We both knew I wouldn’t cut it when he loved it so much. “Should I have?”

     “No. Don’t even think about it.”

     “Are you sure?” I tugged out the tie that held my hair up in a bun, loving his open-mouthed reaction to that simple action. “If I remember correctly, you said I looked like I belonged in a Flintstone movie.”

     He snorted. “You know I was joking around. Plus”—he paused as I started to unbutton my shirt, his eyes following the movement—“you would make an amazingly hot caveman. What are you doing?”

     “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking off my shirt.”

     “Why?”       

     I undid the knot in my tie. “I’ve had a long day. I want to relax. That’s pretty hard to do in a shirt and tie.”

     “Oh.” He swallowed. “Should I let you go? It’s late over there in Tokyo. You’re probably tired.”

     I was tired. There was no point in denying that, but I wanted to talk with him for a while longer. “No, it’s all right. I’m fine.”

     “Eren, you look more asleep than awake. You should rest before your flight tomorrow.”

     “It’s an eleven hour flight. I can rest on the plane.”

     “You’re so stubborn. Just go to sleep. We’ll talk once you get home.” He looked at me for a brief moment before quickly looking away. “You should put a shirt on.”

     I glanced down at my bare chest, confused by the sudden change of subject, but then I started to connect the dots. The signs were all there: not wanting me to undress; urging me to go to bed when he’d been the one that wanted me to video call him in the first place. I think I understood why he was trying to get rid of me. For the past month, we hadn’t so much as sexted thanks to my busy schedule. That must have been frustrating for him. “I know what’s going on here,” I said with a slow, teasing smile. “Feeling a little sexually frustrated, are we? Is seeing me without a shirt on turning you on that much?”

     “No,” he blurted out, too fast. If that hadn’t given him away, the blush coloring his cheeks sure would have.

     “Really? So you don’t want me to take care of you when I get home? I can always dedicate my first night back to making up for lost time.”

     He groaned, a sound filled with misery. “God, don’t do that. It’s already hard enough seeing you with your hair loose and your shirt off. If you start teasing me like that, I’m going to have to skip my Life Drawing class, which is in half an hour, might I add.”   

     “Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll stop with the teasing. I’ll even put my shirt back on.”

     “No, you don’t have to. I have to get going soon, anyway.”

     “Hey, don’t be like that. Look at me.”

     With a sigh, he returned his gaze to the phone screen. “What?”

     “Don’t be a grump. I love you.”

     “I love you, too,” he said, his blush deepening and spreading to the tips of his ears. No matter how many times I told him I loved him, he always reacted this way. When he pulled himself together, he added, “You really should go to bed soon. You look like you haven’t slept well in a couple of days.”

     “That’s because I haven’t. My boss has been running me ragged. But I’ll go to sleep right after we hang up. I promise.”

     “Good.” He grinned as he toyed with the collar of his shirt. “Oh, and about dropping by your house when you get home—I guess I can spare some time for you, old man.”

     “Old man? I’m going to make you pay for that one.”

     “Yeah? I’m looking forward to it.”

     “Now look who’s being the tease.”

     Before he could say anything more, the door behind him swung open and in walked someone I recognized as his roommate. They talked for a while, then Levi said, “I have to go. That’s my ride to class, but call me when you get home tomorrow, okay?”

     “I will.”      

     “And go to sleep.”

     “Yes, sir.”

     When we ended the call, I ordered myself some room service—nigiri sushi with a side of soy sauce—and decided to take a hot shower while I waited for it to arrive. I didn’t linger in the shower, and when a knock came at the door ten minutes later, I didn’t take long to finish my food, either. I was ready to call it a night. So I climbed into bed, switched off the lamp, and checked my phone. I had one text from Levi.

     **Levi: You better make it up to me tomorrow for teasing me.**

**Me: I’m all yours tomorrow night. Believe me when I say I’ll make it up to you.**

 

\---

 

Luck was not on my side today. Due to an unexpected storm, my flight had been delayed, diverted, and even stranded in Taipei for an hour. By the time the plane landed in Los Angeles, it was three in the afternoon, about four hours later than expected. To say I was exhausted from the whole ordeal would be the understatement of the year. I felt like a walking corpse. In fact, when Marlene arrived at the airport, she took one good look at me and said, “I think we better cancel our plans for today. You look terrible. Was the flight that bad?”

     “You have no idea.” I rubbed my shoulder as we made our way to Baggage Claim. Sitting for six hours straight had done wonders to my back. “Where’s Izzy? I thought you were bringing her along.”

     “I did. She’s waiting in the car with Ian.”

     Ian was Marlene’s boyfriend, and one of the main reasons we called it quits four years ago. I used to hold that against her. After all, dealing with the aftermath of our breakup was much easier when I had someone other than myself to blame, but that’s before I realized he made Marlene happy in a way I never had. With that realization came another: We would have ended up going our separate ways whether Ian came along or not. We just weren’t meant to be.

     “He’s not going to give me a hard time, is he?” I asked. “I’m in no mood for him to be an asshole.”

     “That’s asking for too much. Ian is always an asshole.” We looked at each other and laughed.

     “That’s true. Just remember that you’re the one who left me for him.”

     “Stop,” she said, smacking me on the arm. “You haven’t felt anything for me since the moment Levi walked into your life, and you know it.”

     “Jealous?” I teased.

     “Hardly. I’m happy you found someone. And Levi’s really good for you.”

     “Yeah, he is.”

     It was moments like these that made me glad Marlene and I had remained close after our nasty split. At first we strived to maintain our friendship for the sake of our daughter. We didn’t want to put Isabel under any more strain, especially with everything else that was going on at the time. Now it was much more than that. I was happy to have her in my life. We’d been through a lot together.

     “Speaking of Levi,” Marlene went on, “Izzy misses him.”

     “That doesn’t surprise me much. Whenever she’s over at my place, and he visits, she keeps him all to herself.”

     “That sounds like her. When she likes someone, she hogs them.” She laughed. “I’m glad they get along, though, seeing as you two seem to be getting pretty serious. You know, we should all get together some time. I think Izzy would really love that. Oh, but of course not this weekend,” she added in a hurry. “I’m sure you and Levi have a lot of catching up to do.”

     I looked at her, smirked, and said, “Tons.”

     After we picked up my suitcases, we loaded them into the trunk of her car, which she’d parked out in front of the airport. Then I climbed into the backseat and heard an ear-splitting, “Daddy!” the second I sat down. I had about half a second to brace myself for impact before Isabel hurled herself at me. Both her knees slammed into my stomach.

     “You just about knocked the wind out of me.”

     “Did I?” She didn’t sound the least bit surprised. “Ian says I’m too strong for my own good.”

     “Well, you’re the strongest little girl I’ve ever met,” I agreed.

     She leaned back, and I gazed into eyes the same color as mine. “I missed you a lot. A lot, a lot.”

     “That’s a lot of a lots.”

     “Did you miss me, too?”

     I gave her ponytail a playful tug. Her hair was getting so long. “More than you know.”

     Marlene slid into the driver’s seat and turned around to face us as she slammed the door shut behind her. “Get back in your seat, Izzy. Your daddy has had a long flight. We’re going to go drop him off at his house.”

     “Drop him off?” Isabel said in disbelief, glancing from me to Marlene. “I thought we were going to get pizza and go to the park. We’re not?” She turned back to me. “Daddy?”

     “Hey, I know we had plans, but I wouldn’t be any fun today. I’m exhausted from my trip. But to make it up to you, next weekend we can do whatever you want.”

     “Whatever I want? Can we go to the zoo?”

     “We can,” I said.

     “Can Levi come?”

     _Oh, boy._ “I’ll have to ask him, but I’m sure he can come with us.”

     The frown turned into a beaming smile. She crawled back into her seat and buckled up. “Okay, let’s go drop you off.”

     Marlene and I exchanged a knowing look, then she put the car in drive and turned onto the main road. I took this time to send Levi a text message. I wanted to let him know I arrived in L.A. safe and sound.

**Me: Just landed.**

**Me: Pretty sure I’ve never been this tired in my entire life.**

He messaged me back right away.

**Levi: Old age will do that to you.**

**Me: I’ll show you what this old man can do later on tonight.**

**Levi: Oo, baby, gonna set aside the cane for me? That’s a big step for you.**

I shook my head as I typed up a response. I may be ten years older than him, but I wasn’t anywhere near the age I would need a cane to help me walk.

**Me: Set it aside? Why would I do that when I can bend you over my knee and use it to give you a few good spankings?**

**Levi: Mm, yeah, Daddy, spank me. Spank me hard.**

A shiver shot down my spine. It had been too long since I’d last had him. This teasing of his was going to push me over the edge.

     **Me: If you keep this up, I’m going to take you the second you walk through my front door.**

**Levi: That’s what I’m aiming for.**

He was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

**Me: Text me when you’re on your way to my place.**

**Levi: Will do, Daddy.**

“Tell Levi I said hi.”

     I looked up from my phone and met Ian’s gaze. “How do you know it’s Levi?”

     “Your face says it all.”

     “You look happy,” Isabel chirped in. “You’re smiling real big. Like this.” She smiled wide, flashing a set of baby teeth. Except for her two front ones, which had fallen out last month. “Mommy says you look happy around Levi because you love him. Do you love him?”

     “I do. Very much.”

     She grinned, pleased with my answer. “Does that mean he’s going to be my daddy, too?”

     Ian erupted in a fit of laughter. Marlene gasped so hard, she started coughing. All I did was lean to the side, ruffled Izzy’s hair, and said, “I hope one day he will be.”

     That seemed to satisfy her. For the rest of the ride, she held my hand with a content grin on her face.

     Marlene pulled up in front of my house half an hour later. When she cut the engine, we all clambered out of the car and gathered around back to get my suitcases. I only had three, few enough to handle on my own, but Marlene and Ian insisted on taking them off my hands. I gave in and let them. As they walked up the stone pathway to the front door, I scooped up Isabel and put her on my shoulders. Soon she would be too big for this.

     “I can’t find your spare key,” Marlene called out, loud enough to get the neighbor’s dog to start barking. She was on her hands and knees, rummaging through the flower bed that circled around the tree in my yard. “Isn’t this where you usually keep it? I could’ve sworn you hid it under this stone here.”

     “I used to hide it there.”

     She looked at me over her shoulder. “Used to?”

     “I gave it to Levi,” I told her as I pulled out my keys from my back pocket. I tossed them to Ian, who unlocked the front door.

     “Gave it to him? So he could bring in your mail while you were away?”

     “Think more permanent,” I said. “They’re his to keep. I gave them to him three weeks before I left for Tokyo. He can come and go as he pleases.”

     She stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. “That’s a big step.”

     “I know, and I’m hoping to take it a step further. I want to ask him to move in with me.”

     “Oh, my god. When? Today?”

     “Let’s not do this out here.” I gestured to the front door. “Let’s go inside, then we’ll talk.”

     I walked into my house and set Izzy down. She immediately ran to help Ian roll my suitcases to my room.

     “Okay, we’re inside. Spill the beans,” prodded Marlene.

     I had no problem talking to her about my love life, but this was a touchy subject. Levi was much younger than me. Sometimes I worried that he’d wake up one morning and realize he wanted to be with someone his age. That made me wonder if asking him to move in with me was the right idea. I loved him, and wanted to live with him, but these insecurities kept getting the best of me. “I don’t know when I’m going to ask him,” I admitted. “I guess you can say I’m nervous about it.”

     “Because of what happened between us?”

     “No, it’s not that.” I slipped out of my suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack. “Levi’s only twenty-one. He still has a lot to learn about himself. What if one day he realizes that we’re in two completely different places? He’s still attending college and going to parties, while I’m a dad working forty-eight hours a week.”

     “Levi may be young, but that boy is head over heels for you. I mean, take a look around. He’s going to college, working part time, yet he still found the time to come over to your place to clean up.”

     I glanced around, noticing how there wasn’t a speck of dust on the entry table. My mail for the past month had also been sorted into neat piles. They were next to a vase filled with freshly cut flowers.

     “Newsflash,” continued Marlene, “he’s in love with you. And you love him, right?”

     “Yes.”

     “Then stop your worrying. I’m not saying you have to ask him tonight, but whenever you feel ready, go for it.”

     I smiled at her. “Thank you. I needed to hear this.”

     “Anytime.”

     Isabel chose this moment to come sprinting out of my bedroom. Her pounding footsteps echoed around the house. “Mommy! Ian says we can still go to the park! And we can get ice cream, too!”

     “That’s my cue to get going,” Marlene said, holding out her arms in time to catch Izzy. “We’ll let you get some rest.”

     Izzy broke out of her mom’s hold to come hug my leg. She looked up at me. “Don’t forget that we’re going to the zoo next weekend.”

     “I won’t forget.”

     She puckered her lips, and I leaned down far enough for her to kiss me on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck. “I love you.”

     “I love you, too, baby. Be good, and don’t give your mom any trouble.”

     “I won’t!” She started tugging on Marlene's shirt. “Come on. Let’s go. I want mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

     “Alright. Go to the car with Ian. I’ll be there in a minute.”

     Isabel took off. I heard her say something to Ian, then they were both out of the house, leaving me alone with Marlene.

     “Call me if you need anything,” she said, putting her hand on my arm. “And don’t be afraid to talk to Levi about how you’re feeling. Good communication is an important part in any relationship. It’s essential. Don’t let this create a barrier between you and him.”

     I sighed. “I know.”

     “Okay, I’ll get out of your hair. Get some rest.”

     I walked her to the front door and waved goodbye as she made her way to her car. When she drove away, I went back inside and sat down on the couch, thinking about how to talk to Levi about my insecurities. That wouldn’t be an easy thing to bring up in conversation. But if I wanted to move forward in our relationship, I needed to talk to him about this. Putting it off would only drive a wedge between us, and that’s the last thing I wanted.

     With all these thoughts circling around in my head, I lay back and threw my arm over my eyes. I’d get up in a minute. I just needed to rest for a little while. Maybe an hour or so, tops.

     _Just a quick nap, then I’ll be good to go._

 _Nothing more than a short little nap._  

    

\---

 

I’d slept for four hours straight. According to the digital clock on my cable box, it was almost eight, which would explain why the room was so dark.

     “Shit,” I mumbled as I sat up. Then I remembered Levi was supposed to come over tonight, and I repeated, louder and angrier, “Shit!”

     “That’s quite a way to wake up.”

     I turned around so fast, my head spun.

     Levi was standing in my kitchen, eating cherries out of a jar. “Nice hair.” He flicked a stem into the trashcan. “I see that you fell asleep right after you got home. You’re still in your suit.”     

     “I didn’t mean to sleep so long. When did you get here?”

     “About twenty minutes ago.”

     “Why didn’t you wake me?” I stood up and yanked the tie out of my hair. I ran my fingers through it a few times in an attempt to tame the disaster, but they kept catching on tangles. That must have prompted him to come help me, because he set aside the jar of cherries and strode up to me. As he picked up where I’d left off, I said, “This is not how I imagined tonight would start off. After a month apart, you’re greeted by this.” I gestured to my wild mane and wrinkled clothes to show him exactly what _this_ meant. In comparison to him, I looked awful.

     Instead of agreeing with me, like I’d expected, he looked at me with a thoughtful expression and ran his palm along the scruff on my face. His eyes went soft with affection. “What do you mean by ‘this’? I think you look fine.”

     “I look a mess.”

     “A very handsome mess.”

     These past four weeks that we’d spent apart soon made themselves apparent. I hadn’t touched him in so long. Desire thrummed through my veins as I ran my thumb over his parted lips, barely refraining from kissing him. If I allowed myself to do that, nothing would stop me from taking it a step further. “Well, this handsome mess is going to shower. Go ahead and order some food while I get cleaned up.” I dug my wallet out of my back pocket and handed it to him, even when I wanted to forget about the shower in favor of taking him right here in the living room. “You can pick out a movie, too.”

      “You mean to tell me we’re actually going to watch a movie?” He crawled his fingers down my stomach before he pressed his hand flat against my groin, grinning when I hissed in a breath. “I was under the impression that you were going to make things up to me.”

     It took an astounding amount of self-control not to throw him onto the couch. I wanted to bury myself deep inside him, hear him moan my name, but I forced myself to take a step back. “I will make it up to you, when I don’t smell like I’ve been crammed in an airplane for thirteen hours.”

     “Fine, go take your shower. But don’t keep me waiting for long.” 

     “Wouldn’t dream of it.” To prove that to him, I headed down the hall and through the master bedroom into the en-suite. I stripped off my clothes in there and left them strewn across the marble floor, in too much of a hurry to warm the water in the walk-in shower before stepping in. The cold spray washed over me. A string of curses pierced the silence as my body adjusted to the temperature, then I rushed through the rest of my shower as though I were being timed. I had no patience to stay in here any longer than necessary.

     By the time I’d scrubbed myself pink, the water had warmed. Bergamot scented steam clouded the air as I secured a towel around my waist and padded back into my room in search of something to wear. It was as I was flipping through the clothes hung in my closet that I heard Levi talking on the phone, ordering takeout for us. The sound of his voice lured me out to the kitchen, where I found him leaning over the counter, still snacking on candied cherries. He popped another one into his mouth as he muttered something about steamed pork buns, unaware that I was walking up behind him.

     “I’ll have two orders of that and a medium ice tea,” he said to the person on the other end of the line. Then he turned around and saw me. His eyes went wide as they scanned me from head to toe, lingering on the droplets of water that trickled into the hair above the towel’s edge. He swallowed.

     “What’d you order?” I asked.

     He blinked, like the question made no sense. The temporary mental lapse wore off all at once, though, and he said in a rush, “Steamed buns.”

     “Hmm, sounds good.” It was clear that he needed time to recover from my sudden appearance, but I was too impatient to give him that. I lifted him off his feet and sat him on the edge of the kitchen island. His breathing picked up as I placed my hands on either side of his legs, leaning in close to press my lips against his neck. “Get some fried rice, too.”

     “Um...” His eyes pinched shut when I kissed a spot right below his ear. He struggled to keep his voice even while he relayed what I’d told him to the person on the phone. “Can I add two sides of fried rice to my order? Yes, that’ll be all. Thank you.”

     “Done?”

     He nodded.

     I slid the phone out of his hand and set it off to the side, keeping my mouth on the spot I’d kissed. The second my tongue touched his skin, his pulse leaped. I sucked a deep, bruising mark, then moved lower, to the hollow of his throat, and teased up another one.

     “Eren, we should—”

     “Wait for the food?” I finished, staring at the sheen of saliva on his neck.

     “No. We should go to the bedroom.”

     “Why? I want you right here.” I spoke the next set of words into his ear. “We can always take this to the bedroom later. I plan on spending the rest of the night inside you.”

     Levi gave in with a slow, shaky breath that caught in his throat when my lips touched his. His mouth opened and came alive under mine, kissing me back like he’d been starving for me, every roll of my tongue against his sending a tremor through him until his body was taut and covered in goosebumps.

     “I’ve barely touched you, and look at the state you’re in,” I said, swiping my thumb across the head of his cock through his jean shorts. He arched upward to prolong the contact, grinding his erection against my palm without a trace of shame. He grabbed onto my shoulders to better support himself and grinded harder, faster. I appeased him long enough for his mouth to fall open in a silent cry, then I withdrew my hand, leaving him teetering on the brink of orgasm. The look he shot me could’ve frozen hell over.

     “Damn you. Don’t stop.”

     “But I owe you something.” I flipped him around so he was bent over the counter. With him in this position, I wrapped my fingers around the waistband of his shorts and underwear, and pulled them down over the swell of his ass.

     He gazed at me over his shoulder, an expression of understanding settling on his face. He wriggled his hips with a knowing grin. “Do it, Daddy. Spank me. I’ve been such a naughty boy while you’ve been away.”

     I’d never cared much for someone calling me daddy during sex, at least not before I’d slept with him. The first time he had said it in bed, in a wrecked, whiny voice that had dissolved into a moan, I’d lost it, surprised by how much it turned me on to hear him call me that. He had obviously noticed my reaction, because he kept using it after that, tacking it onto the end of sentences just to watch me come to immediate arousal. I didn’t mind. Not when it had the same effect on him.

     “What are you waiting for? Come on,” Levi complained as he spread his legs wider in hopes of tempting me. It almost worked. But instead of giving him what he wanted, I unwrapped the towel from around my waist and let it drop to the floor. Then I stepped up to him and eased my cock between his ass cheeks. He arched back with a moan, his nails scraping down the countertop as I teased him by stroking the tip over his entrance. A trail of pre-cum left his skin shining. “Stop teasing already and—”

     I spanked him, cutting him off midsentence, and listened to his sharp gasp as his fair skin turned an edible shade of pink beneath my palm. “Is this what you want?” I slid my hand up the curve of his back, lifting his shirt as I went, licking along his spine. I spanked him again, harder this time. He jerked beneath me and let out a ragged moan. “Tell me you want it.”

     “Oh, I want it,” he said. “Do it again.”

     I drew my hand back and gave him what he wanted, savoring the choked sound he made. Any other day I would have stretched this out until he was begging to be fucked, but I was too desperate for him to keep it up. I wanted to sink into his body. “Turn around,” I demanded, satisfied when he scrambled to comply. He hopped up on the counter and rested his sneaker-clad feet on the smooth surface, opening himself up for my viewing. “I need to go get the lube.”

     “There’s some in the cutlery drawer.”

     “Since when?”

     Grabbing the base of my cock, he leaned forward and said, “Silly, Daddy. Since I put it there this morning.”

     “Were you expecting to fuck in the kitchen?”

     “Maybe.” He pulled the drawer open and picked up the small bottle of lube. He pressed it into my hand. “Or maybe I hid some around the house, because you said you’d take me right when I walked through the door. I didn’t know where we would end up.”

     “Well”—I unscrewed the cap and poured a hefty amount of lube across my fingers—“now you know.”

     He grabbed me by the wrist and guided my hand between his legs. “Hurry.”

     Our lips met in a frantic, drugging kiss at the same time I worked two fingers into him. The tight heat of his body urged me to rush, pumping my fingers at a pace that had Levi murmuring breathless pleas into my mouth. _Please fuck me. I want it. Need to be connected with you, to feel you inside me._ He hooked his leg around my waist and rocked his hips down into my hand until the world consisted of nothing but his warmth, his taste, his strained voice that made my name sound like something dark and sweet.

     I couldn’t get enough of it.

     As I slipped my fingers out, his hole slick with lube, we made eye contact. The sight of him forced the air out of my lungs. He looked dazed and disheveled, a beautiful mess whose focus was on me and me alone.

     “Eren,” he said on a breath, nails digging into my shoulders as the head of my cock stretched his entrance open. I pushed forward into that wet heat, feeling it widen to engulf me. When I was buried to the hilt, I gave us both a moment to adjust.

     “You okay?”

     “Mm, yeah, I’m perfect.” He licked the underside of my chin, his breath puffing across the damp skin as he said, “You know how many times I touched myself to the thought of having you like this? But it only made me want you more.”

     Bracing my arms on the counter, I pulled out, then slid back in, slowly, making him feel every last inch. “How much more?”

     In response, he raked his nails down my back and grabbed my ass, jerking me forward. “Stop with your teasing. You know how much.” Impatient, he drew his hips back just to roll them forward a second later, fucking himself wide on my cock. He did it again, and again, beads of sweat dotting his thighs. “Oh, god, please.”

     The way his voice quivered around the words made me lose the last shred of control I’d managed to hold onto. I grasped his hips and slammed him down, setting a brutal pace that he was all too eager to follow. He hiked his legs higher on my waist and groaned in satisfaction when the new angle allowed me to slide deeper inside of him with every thrust.

 

 

     “Touch me here,” he begged, fingertips brushing down the underside of his length. He was so hard.

     I curled my hand around it and stroked him fast, watching him come undone beneath me. He writhed, head turning to the side as he pumped his hips upwards, lips parting on throaty moans that broke off into whines. Pre-cum oozed from the swollen tip with each stroke and ran over my fingers. He was so close. I could feel his cock getting harder.

     “Eren...gonna come...gonna c—” He started to rut against me, creating a new rhythm, forcing my cock in and out of him until his body stiffened, the muscles in his stomach tensing. His back bowed off the counter as he came around me with a drawn out groan, and I fucked him right through it, steadily, until he shook and clawed at my arms. But I only picked up my pace, thrusting into him without pause. “Wait. S-slow down.”

     “I haven’t come yet. Don’t you want to be good for Daddy?”

     Levi’s eyes snapped to mine. He nodded, hooking his arms around the backs of his knees to hold himself open for me. “Yeah, I want to be good. I want Daddy’s come.”

     “You want my come? Where?”

     “Inside. I want it all inside me. Fill me up with it.”

     The pressure in my groin built to an unbearable level. He must’ve sensed how close I was, because he clenched around me. I gritted my teeth against the staggering pleasure, cock jerking hard as I began to come in hot bursts.

     Sated and exhausted, I sagged against him. So much for a shower. I was covered in sweat and come, but I couldn’t bring myself to mind when Levi started carding his fingers through my damp hair.

     “Are you done for the night, old man?” he asked.

     I propped my head up on his chest. “Hell no.”

     “Mm, good.” He leaned down to kiss me, but that’s when someone rang the doorbell. We looked at each other. “Oh, shit, the food!”

     We had forgotten about the food!

     “Fuck,” I said, pulling out. The sight of my come trickling out of him was enough to distract me for a few seconds, but then he smacked me on the arm. I bent down and snatched up my towel.

     “You can’t open the door like that. There’s come on your stomach!”

     “It’ll earn him a generous tip. Stay here.”

     I went and answered the door, throwing it open with a wide smile plastered on my face. The delivery guy took one look at me and stammered out, “G-good evening.” He thrust the bag of food at me, eyes lingering on the vivid red scratches on my arms. “That’ll be thirty-five dollars and forty-eight cents.”

     I had just realized I hadn’t brought my wallet when Levi called out, “It’s on the entry table!”

     “Ah, here we go.” I picked it up and flipped it open, slipping out a hundred dollar bill. As I handed it to him, I said, “Keep the change.”

     “Um, thank you?”

     “Anytime.” I closed the door in his face and went back to Levi, too happy to care about being rude. But the smile faded from my face when I saw him standing in the living room staring at my phone. He looked shocked. “What is it?”

     “Marlene texted you. Something about moving in?” He lifted his eyes to mine. “You’re moving in with her?”

     “No! No.” I set the food down on the coffee table. “God, uh, this is not how I wanted to start this conversation.”

     He folded his arms across his chest. “What conversation?”

     “The conversation where I ask you to move in with me.”

     “What? You mean she’s talking about me? You mean you want to live with me? Holy shit.”

     “It’s up for you to decide. If it’s something you’re not ready for, I’ll completely underst—”

     “Idiot!” He ran and threw himself at me, wrapping his legs around my waist to keep himself in place. “I want to move in with you.”

     “Really?”    

     He kissed me. “Yes.”


End file.
